In general, in case of vehicles, developed countries such as the united states and the like stipulated laws that prohibit the phone call and the text while driving because of a rapid increase in accidents due to the phone call or the text, but legal systems cannot be a basic solution, and also, domestically, similar distraction accidents in relation to manipulations of devices such as mobile terminals, navigation systems or the like, or watching TV, or the like, are growing rapidly.
Thus, an internal camera recognition system for automatically recognizing and managing a vehicle driver is able to be associated with a real-time automatic operation and warning system upon a driver distraction, as well as prevent a security accident such as vehicle theft, or the like to thus strengthen mutual safety and security, so it may be one of methods capable of preventing risk due to various distractions such as sending a text or making a phone call while driving which are recently on the rise.
Such a distraction causes a serious problem in case of crash between vessels on the sea, and most of accidents on the sea are generally admitted to be caused by carelessness of mates or seamen. However, in actuality, a mate running or operating a vessel cannot concentrate to the operation at every moment, and in most cases, the seamen weary in a state of a full load of fish are away, rather than being in their seat, to sleep through a long period of sailing, and even in an unexpected situation in which vessels crashes suddenly, a remote vessel traffic service (VTS) control center can hardly perform communication, which leads to an accident.
Meanwhile, in case of the possibility of crash of ships, it would be even more effective for a land control center to check motions of every ship to foresee a risky situation and inform a corresponding ship, rather than for the ship itself, to do.
Thus, currently, a sea traffic control system is installed and operated in all of major domestic ports. However, 80% or greater of accidents attributes to the carelessness of seamen, and in case of a severe distraction, even the control center cannot help it.
Also, as for vehicles, recently, the necessity of mounting an indoor camera in a taxi, or the like is increasing, but it merely detects driver's sleepiness. In this case, the method of detecting driver's sleepiness is detecting a motion of the driver's eyelid to determine whether or not he is sleepy. Besides sleepiness, however, recently, the use of a mobile phone or manipulation of vehicle navigation, or the like increasingly causes an accident, and this extends to various distractions from a simple sleepiness to a fatal accident.
That is, in the prior art, a controller keeps his eye on the screen on which ships are displayed using radar, and checks the distance between ships or the like based on his work experience to foresee a crash likelihood between ships and manage the situation, thus performing traffic control. Also, in a ship or airplane, a radar device mounted in the ship or airplane identifies another ship or airplane nearby and refers to it for its sailing or flight.
However, in the prior art, moving object operation method in which the user such as a driver, a mate or the like operating a moving object such as an airplane, a ship, a vehicle, or the like controls the moving object while checking his surroundings directly by his eyes by using the information acquired by radar or the like, when the user's concentration is lowered with, e.g., his sleepiness during driving the moving object, a serious problem may arise in the safety operation.